<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вне времени by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406089">Вне времени</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN'>WN (W_N)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020'>WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riddick (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вне времени</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Недосягаемость. Отсутствие всяких барьеров. Состояние, не похожее ни на какое другое. Ваако парит в пустоте, в многомерном сиянии звёзд на небосклоне Вселенной, он растворяется в вакууме, каждой клеткой своего бренного тела ощущая иную реальность, видя всё, что когда-то происходило и только произойдёт. Вне пространства, вне времени, расщеплённый на атомы и вместе с тем слишком цельный, существующий здесь и сейчас. Сгустки энергии проходят через него, частицы материи складываются причудливым пазлом, незримые нити прорастают сквозь его тело и дарят покой. Успокоение. Безмятежность. Вокруг него бушует стихия, он сам — стихия, безудержная, невероятная. Таким может быть только он, познавший самую суть бытия, оставивший свою оболочку, вышедший за пределы границ. Прошлое осыпается пеплом, сгорая в огне — в жарком пламени, поглощающем некромонгеров, а вместе с ними и Риддика, и множества обращённых планет; прошлое превращается в пыль, разметавшуюся по сотням парсеков в бесконечной космической тьме; прошлое навсегда отступает, унося с собой жалость и боль, разрушая остатки эмоций и присущих живым людям чувств. Ваако больше не пленник чужих страстей и завышенных ожиданий, отныне он вправе вершить свою собственную судьбу.</p><p>Настоящее сжимает в спираль, перемешивает и жмёт, настоящее скручивает его в узел, рассслаивает, а потом расслабляет — одновременно, не соблюдая порядок, игнорируя все законы физических тел.</p><p>Будущее крадётся, обрушивается лавиной, заковывает ледяными цепями и открывает простор: любое мгновенье Вселенной, которому только суждено быть, приобретает свои очертания, формируется из обрывочных мыслей, запрятанных глубоко в подпространстве, на задворках души.</p><p>Ваако не мёртв — это было бы странным, ведь мёртвым можно стать лишь единожды. Ваако не жив — у живых бьётся сердце, а у него вместо сердца дыра космического масштаба. Ваако недосягаем и неощутим ни в одном измерении. Ваако вне времени, вне пространства. Ваако по-своему счастлив.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>